


Ошибка

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex Tapes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Должно быть, смена была слишком выматывающей. Или паста – слишком вкусной. Реми отвлекается и, задавая поиск, забывает проставить отметку рядом с разделом «гетеро».
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ошибка

Реми никогда не думал, что одна маленькая ошибка может изменить всю его жизнь.  
Сделать совершенно невыносимой.  
Все начинается с мелочи, в один из вечеров после смены, который похож на все другие как две капли воды: пробежка вокруг квартала, супермаркет по пути домой, быстрый душ, пока в микроволновке шипит и плюется из контейнера готовая паста (не больше шестидесяти граммов углеводов на порцию, Реми проверял), такой же быстрый ужин, короткая прогулка к бакам за углом (никакого мусора на ночь в доме), чисто вымытые руки, пачка салфеток на столе рядом с монитором, знакомый сайт.  
Должно быть, смена была слишком выматывающей. Или паста – слишком вкусной. Реми отвлекается и, задавая поиск, забывает проставить отметку рядом с разделом «гетеро». Количество – и содержимое – результатов выдачи его поражает. Надо же, думает Реми, рассеянно листая страницу за страницей. Оказывается, вот где настоящие залежи сокровищ с банальной, казалось бы, пометкой «строгий учитель».  
Он запускает какое-то видео наугад, из чистого любопытства. Чего он там не видел, можно подумать. Ну, члены, ну, задницы. Он почти каждый день наблюдает их в изрядном количестве и разнообразии ракурсов в душевой пожарки, и до сих пор ни одна часть чужого тела не вызывала интереса. Разве что плечи Гало. Неплохо было бы так же раскачать трапеции. Хотя, возможно, все дело в слишком тонкой талии. Или, еще лучше, плечи капитана. Вот где размах…  
У происходящего на экране размах поскромней.  
Это куда проще, чем он думал. Без манерностей и долгих прелюдий. «Учитель» действительно строг, «ученик» - сперва непослушен, а потом оглушающе покорен.  
Это куда красивей, чем он полагал.  
Реми поправляет очки и нажимает на паузу, покусывая нижнюю губу. На экране замерла крупным планом упругая задница, в которую уже вошел по самые яйца толстый член. План хорош – не видно ни лица, ни причиндалов «школьника», которому на вид лет двадцать, если не больше. Если постараться, можно вообразить, будто Реми просто смотрит привычное гетеропорно с анальным сексом. Все такое смотрят. Всем такое нравится.  
Даже не приходится напрягаться, чтобы вообразить все, что нужно. Чтобы кончить – тоже.  
На следующий вечер Реми открывает сайт и – разумеется, снова из чистого любопытства - принимается проверять незнакомые до этого разделы. Развлечения в армии, пьянка в общаге колледжа, оргия команды по футболу. Ну, конечно, вот и пожарка.  
Он презрительно фыркает, проматывая предсказуемый «Реальный пожар в горячем душе» и «Веселое посвящение новичков у шеста». Если бы их всех так посвящали, шест бы давно уже стерся.  
Реми улыбается, вспоминая, как вдумчиво и терпеливо капитан посвящал его во все тонкости работы, безо всяких там глупостей. Как помогал и продолжает помогать, как, несмотря на суровый характер, никогда не скупится на похвалу. Как поддерживает инициативу. И просто – поддерживает по жизни.  
Как и всех остальных подчиненных, разумеется.  
Нет, сейчас, пожалуй, не время думать о работе. Даже о приятной ее стороне. Реми мотает головой, фокусируясь на экране, и останавливается на чем-то менее банальном. «Налоговая проверка в пожарном отделении. Глубокая». Потрясающе.  
Реми устраивается в кресле поудобнее, отпивает из запотевшего бокала джин-тоник (не чаще раза в неделю и только собственного приготовления, черт знает, какое пойло намешают в клубе, ему хватило того раза на Новый год) и запускает видео на увеличенной скорости.  
Тощий хлыщ на экране поправляет очки раздражающе знакомым жестом и красноречиво указывает на завал бумаг в кабинете. Реми прыскает в кулак. Ага, как же. Соизволит налоговая лично к ним являться, да еще и в таких пижонских костюмах. А за бардак в отчетах капитан им всем головы оторвет. Да и не сдает никто сейчас бумажки, можно просто скинуть на почту, ну или, в совсем крайнем случае, записать на флешку или карту памяти, хотя те бывают не особенно надежны…  
Спустя три глотка хлыщ оказывается задницей кверху на этом самом столе, а дюжий пожарный лихо огревает ее широкой ладонью, прежде чем рывком стянуть штаны.  
Пожарный скидывает куртку, оставаясь в одной белой майке, и с почти не наигранным удовольствием оглаживает бледные ягодицы. Ракурс меняется, и Реми смотрит на мускулистую спину, туго обтянутую тканью. Новый ракурс – крепкие пальцы стаскивают с «проверяющего» очки, откладывают на стол издевательски заботливым движением, а потом оказываются у парня во рту. Два. Три. Четыре.  
Реми залпом допивает коктейль и закрывает страницу. Делает глубокий вдох и, решив идти в своих ошеломляющих исследованиях до конца, бесстрашно запускает сайт снова. Пока он смотрит видео с пожарными в душевой, стояк спадает, и становится легче дышать.  
Жить легче вовсе не становится.  
Реми снова включает первый ролик и тупо пялится на экран, где под тонкие жалобные стоны от души дерут неудачливую проверку. Белая майка влажно липнет к мокрой от пота загорелой спине. Реми ловит себя на том, что мучительно пытается рассмотреть на мускулистых предплечьях пожарного какую-то недостающую деталь. Когда на них оказываются широко разведенные ноги лихо перевернутого на спину налоговика, Реми нажимает на паузу, идет в ванную и долго умывается ледяной водой, чтобы хоть немного охладить горящие щеки. Паззл начинает постепенно собираться в голове, и Реми совершенно не нравится картинка, в которую тот складывается.  
Трусить нельзя, спасатель он, в конце концов, или кто? Сколько споров с семьей выдержал, сколько мучительных ночей провел без сна, выбирая, куда отправить отвратительно пахнущий свежей краской диплом колледжа: на стену или в мусорное ведро. И куда отправиться самому: в школу права (очень престижно, очень похоже на помойку) или в пожарку (похоже не меньше, нисколько не престижно, крайне опасно, чудовищно важно и здорово).  
Трусить поздно.  
Реми возвращается в комнату, недолго подумав, набирает «строгий учитель», затем – «разница в возрасте», затем – «разница в размерах». Затем, тяжело вздохнув, добавляет к списку своих стандартных запросов «татуировки».  
К полуночи в доме заканчиваются салфетки. К двум – джин.  
В пожарку Реми приходит опухший, не выспавшийся, отлично разбирающийся в классификации «медведей» и чертовски злой. Ему двадцать четыре года, а не сопливые четырнадцать. Это непозволительно. Думать надо совершенно о другом. Вот, едва не проспал планерку…  
Пока та длится и длится, Реми неотрывно глядит на руки капитана и понимает: ему больше не надо смотреть порно, чтобы член в штанах стал каменно твердым.  
Вечером Реми забивает на пробежку, быстро сжирает найденное в холодильнике яблоко и залезает в ледяной душ, забыв снять очки. А что будет завтра, думает Реми с нарастающей яростью: он забудет об отчетах? О технике безопасности? Заплатить за продукты? Вытащить человека из-под завалов?  
Холодная вода нисколько не помогает: член стоит так, что мягкое полотенце (кондиционер с ароматом лаванды, три по цене двух, не забыть про скидки к празднику) кажется на ощупь наждачкой. Реми швыряет его прямо на край ванны. Несколько успокоившись, поднимает и аккуратно отправляет в корзину для белья.  
Выключенный монитор смотрит насмешливо, и собственное бледное отражение в нем выглядит, словно кадр из любительского порно. Должно быть, Реми все еще пьян со вчера. Иначе зачем бы ему хватать смартфон, устраивать его на прикроватной тумбочке и нажимать на кнопку записи.  
Реми просто посмотрит потом на себя со стороны и убедится, насколько смешон. Как смешны все, кто изображает безумную страсть на камеру. Он делает это только ради эксперимента. И разрядки. Да, к двадцати четырем годам он выяснил, что может получить ее, пялясь на задницы любого пола, но это ведь не повод терять голову.  
Завтра надо будет сделать два круга по кварталу. И зайти в супермаркет, фрукты закончились. И вымыть полы во всем доме, и отдраить кафель в ванной. И, может быть, запланировать поход во вполне определенный клуб, но этом позже, а сейчас, сейчас…  
Член легко ложится в ладонь, Реми прикрывает глаза, пытаясь не коситься на собственную перекошенную физиономию на экране. Он выглядит слишком глупо. Он стонет слишком громко. Разводит ноги слишком широко. Он ни в коем случае не должен делать, как в видео про колледж: прижимать свободную руку к промежности и дразняще надавливать на анус…  
Боже, он же сжимается… Боже, боже!  
Реми кончает так, как никогда не кончал прежде ни за просмотром видео, ни во время секса, ни во время дрочки. Он хрипло дышит, глядя в бешено вертящийся перед глазами потолок, затем обессилено их прикрывает и, совершенно обезумев, подносит выпачканные спермой пальцы ко рту, лижет подушечки и роняет руку на постель.  
Алкоголя в доме больше нет, но это к лучшему. Реми пересматривает запись абсолютно трезвым и собранным и прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, чье имя выстанывает почти беззвучно, толкаясь в кулак. Что поход в клуб вряд ли поможет. Что дело не в посторонних задницах, а в одном конкретном человеке целиком.  
Самое страшное – эта запись ему нравится. Больше всех тех, которые он скачал с порносайта и сохранил на смартфон. Реми не помнит, когда и в каком состоянии это сделал. Он не хочет вспоминать.  
На следующий день он возвращается со смены за полночь и валится на кровать, благодаря судьбу за эту передышку. Еще через день, стиснув зубы, соглашается пойти на танцы с Гало и Айной и, сбежав спустя час со скуки в кабинку туалета, врубает без звука одно из загруженных видео.  
На третий вечер силы сопротивляться заканчиваются.  
Реми пробегает три круга по району, возвращается домой с полными пакетами продуктов, сосредоточенно сортирует все по ящикам и обреченно бредет в ванную. Он дрочит, захлебываясь стонами, долго трет себя новой мочалкой под холодным душем, который на удивление вошел в привычку. От другой привычки Реми очень хотел бы избавиться. Но раз не выходит, значит, надо с ней как-то жить.  
Он снова не спит до поздней ночи, на этот раз перепроверяя полугодовой отчет. Делать это со смартфона не очень удобно, но Реми не хочет думать о том, чтобы включить компьютер: слишком велик соблазн пересмотреть кое-что на большом экране во всех деталях. И еще он не очень представляет, как теперь будет пользоваться камерой, не сгорая со стыда.  
Реми сохраняет исправленный файл, делает глубокий вдох и остервенело тычет пальцем во все видеозаписи, надеясь, что стереть их из собственной памяти получится так же легко, как из памяти смартфона. Выделив все нужное – совершенно ненужное – жмет на «удалить» и отправляет тот на тумбочку, закрывая глаза как можно плотнее, чтобы не видеть ничего: ни своего позора, ни страха, ни желания, ни даже снов.  
Когда он их открывает, солнце насмешливо заливает всю комнату. Реми хватает молчащий смартфон и понимает: он забыл поставить его на зарядку. Отлично. Началось. Дальше на очереди люди под завалами. А еще дальше – неминуемое увольнение.  
Дополнительные пробежки явно идут на пользу: когда Реми оказывается в пожарке (одиннадцать тридцать, время для пончиков, две дюжины, с глазурью всем, кроме него), воздуха в легких хватает, чтобы принести извинения Игнису, не срывая голос. Выдержки хватает тоже.  
\- А я уж было подумал, случилось что-то серьезное, - говорит Игнис спокойно и подходит ближе. Невозможно близко. - Собирался заехать к тебе и проверить. Раньше ты никогда не опаздывал. Ни разу. За целый год.  
\- Не стоило… волноваться. - Голос все-таки дает петуха, и Реми торопливо откашливается, отводя глаза.  
\- Уверен? Ты в последние дни сам не свой.  
\- Так сильно заметно? – уныло спрашивает Реми и мысленно отвешивает себе хорошую затрещину.  
\- Мне – да.  
Реми решительно встряхивает головой.  
\- Все в полном порядке, капитан. Я просто переборщил на этой неделе с... тренировками. Впредь это не повторится.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - объявляет Игнис, и словно в насмешку над его словами тут же начинает протяжно выть сирена. – Давай-ка к ребятам в машину. Похоже, тебе повезло.  
«Даже не представляете, насколько вы ошибаетесь, капитан».  
\- Ничего не забыл?  
Реми озирается по сторонам в поисках зарядки и, чертыхнувшись вполголоса, обещает:  
\- Я заряжу смартфон в машине и отправлю вам отчет. Нет, на это сейчас нет времени, вы и так меня прождали все утро. Вот…  
Игнис молча наблюдает, как Реми потрошит смартфон. Протягивает ладонь, и Реми опускает на нее карту, отдернув руку так поспешно, что Игнис позволяет себе бросить на него удивленный взгляд поверх очков.  
Кончики пальцев жжет, и Реми с трудом сдерживает желание сунуть их в рот.  
\- Надеюсь, вы будете мной довольны. Я долго над этим работал. – Он вежливо кивает и сбегает самым удачным и самым позорным образом.  
Когда Реми вспоминает про смартфон уже ближе к вечеру, тот успевает полностью зарядиться, а на экране высвечивается десяток пропущенных звонков от Гало и два сообщения. Оба – от Игниса. Одно, отправленное в 10 утра: «Что-то случилось? Я могу помочь?» И второе, пришедшее полчаса назад: «Зайди ко мне сразу, как вернешься».  
Сидящий за столом Игнис не произносит ни слова, только молча пододвигает к нему карту памяти, и Реми нужно собрать все силы, чтобы не выронить ее, вставляя обратно. Когда он включает экран смартфона и торопливо открывает сохраненные файлы, то уже знает, что его ждет.  
Ну, помимо совершенно неминуемого увольнения.  
Техника иногда дает сбой. Люди - тоже.  
\- Отчет, как всегда, дельный и по существу. Я тобой действительно доволен, - говорит Игнис негромко, и щеки Реми заливает жар.  
В порно на этом моменте кто-нибудь должен оказаться на столе - или под ним - и избавиться от половины одежды. Реми остро хочется избавиться от собственной дурной головы.  
\- Вы посмотрели видео? – спрашивает он, лелея призрачную надежду, что все обойдется.  
\- Посмотрел. Ты ведь сам сказал – долго над этим работал. Я не мог проигнорировать такую инициативу. Сам знаешь, насколько она важна. И в нашей работе. И в жизни.  
Прямо сейчас Реми кажется самым важным в жизни умение проваливаться сквозь землю.  
\- Все посмотрели? – хрипит он, цепляясь за соломинку, и широкие ладони легко выдергивают ее из рук.  
\- Все. Некоторые – по нескольку раз. Мне больше нравятся импровизации, чем постановка.  
\- Нравятся?..  
Реми чувствует, как дрожат руки, как дрожь ползет выше, гибко обвивая предплечья невидимыми татуировками, охватывая все тело, когда Игнис медленно поднимается из-за стола и мягко вытаскивает из его сведенных пальцев смартфон. Реми давит тяжелый вздох и решает: он слишком ценит этого человека и свою неуместную, странную, так внезапно – или уже давно? – вспыхнувшую к нему привязанность, чтобы врать.  
\- Я думал, что удалил их, - признается он вполголоса. – Думал, вы никогда их не увидите. Никогда не узнаете. Особенно про… некоторые. Вы же включали со звуком?  
Игнис спокойно кивает, и Реми торопится объяснить:  
\- Вы не подумайте, я только недавно начал такое смотреть! И… записывать.  
На этот раз Игнис молчит так долго, что Реми берет себя в руки и поднимает на него взгляд.  
Не врать – так до конца.  
\- Но я хотел бы, чтобы вы это увидели.  
Игнис улыбается.  
Реми никогда не думал, что одна маленькая ошибка может изменить всю его жизнь.  
Сделать невыносимо прекрасной.  
\- Посмотрим еще? – предлагает он и задыхается от окатившего все тело жара, когда Игнис наклоняется и отвечает, задевая горячими губами кромку уха:  
\- Я предпочел бы в следующий раз не только смотреть. Если ты не возражаешь. Оригинал всегда лучше записи.  
\- Старые я удалю, - обещает Реми и, поправив очки, решает: теперь-то трусить уже точно нет смысла. – А если захотите – запишем что-нибудь новенькое.


End file.
